Microelectronic devices are used in cell phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, computers and many other products. A packaged microelectronic device can include a microelectronic die, an interposer substrate or lead frame attached to the die, and a molded casing around the die. The microelectronic die generally has an integrated circuit and a plurality of bond-pads coupled to the integrated circuit. The bond-pads are coupled to terminals on the interposer substrate or lead frame. The interposer substrate can also include ball-pads coupled to the terminals by traces in a dielectric material. An array of solder balls is configured so that each solder ball contacts a corresponding ball-pad to define a “ball-grid” array. Packaged microelectronic devices with ball-grid arrays generally have lower profiles and higher pin counts than conventional chip packages that use a lead frame.
Packaged microelectronic devices are typically made by (a) forming a plurality of dies on a semiconductor wafer, (b) cutting the wafer to singulate the dies, (c) attaching individual dies to an interposer substrate, (d) wire-bonding the bond-pads to the terminals of the interposer substrate, and (e) encapsulating the dies with a molding compound. It is time consuming and expensive to mount individual dies to interposer substrates. Also it is time consuming and expensive to wire-bond the bond-pads to the interposer substrate and then encapsulate the individual dies. Therefore, packaging processes have became a significant factor in producing semiconductor and other microelectronic devices.
Another process for packaging devices is wafer-level packaging. In wafer-level packaging, a plurality of dies is formed on a wafer and then a redistribution layer is formed on top of the dies. The redistribution layer has a dielectric layer, a plurality of ball-pad arrays on the dielectric layer, and traces coupled to individual ball-pads of the ball-pad arrays. Each ball-pad array is arranged over a corresponding die, and the ball-pads in each array are coupled to corresponding bond-pads on a die by the traces in the redistribution layer. After forming the redistribution layer on the wafer, a highly accurate stenciling machine deposits discrete blocks of solder paste onto the ball-pads of the redistribution layer to form solder balls.
The stenciling machine generally has a stencil and a wiper mechanism. The stencil has a plurality of holes configured in a pattern corresponding to the ball-pads on the redistribution layer. The wiper mechanism has a wiper blade attached to a movable wiper head that moves the wiper blade across the top surface of the stencil. In operation, a volume of solder paste is placed on top of the stencil along one side of the pattern of holes. A first microelectronic workpiece is then pressed against the bottom of the stencil and the wiper blade is moved across the stencil to drive the solder paste through the holes and onto the first microelectronic workpiece. The solder paste deposited on the microelectronic workpiece forms small solder paste bricks on each ball-pad. The first microelectronic workpiece is then removed from the bottom of the stencil, and the process is repeated for other microelectronic workpieces that have the same pattern of ball-pads.
After forming the solder paste bricks on the ball-pads, the microelectronic workpiece is transferred to a reflow oven. The entire microelectronic workpiece is heated in the oven to reflow the solder (i.e., to vaporize the flux and form solder balls from the solder paste bricks). The reflow process creates both a mechanical and electrical connection between each solder ball and the corresponding ball-pad after the reflowed solder has cooled and solidified.
Conventional solder printing equipment and processes, however, have several drawbacks. For example, after the microelectronic workpiece is removed from the stencil, residual solder paste may remain in the holes of the stencil. The residual solder paste can cause inconsistencies in the size and shape of the deposited solder paste bricks. For example, when the process is repeated with residual solder paste in the holes, an insufficient volume of solder paste may be placed onto the ball-pads of the subsequent microelectronic workpiece. This may create solder balls that are too small for attachment to another device. Additionally, the volume of the residual solder paste may vary across the stencil. This results in different sizes of solder paste bricks across the workpiece, which produces different sizes of solder balls.
Another drawback of conventional processes is that solder paste can be smeared while the microelectronic workpiece is moved from the stenciling machine to the reflow oven. Even if the solder paste is not smeared, when the pitch between the solder paste bricks is small, the solder paste on several ball-pads may bridge together after the microelectronic workpiece is removed from the stencil. Accordingly, a new stenciling machine and a new method for applying solder paste to microelectronic workpieces is needed to improve wafer level packaging processes.